Hazard of Time
by Hero Of The Hazard
Summary: Link, to save Hyrule, uses the power of the Triforce of Courage, absorbs the Triforce, and gets transported to the Digimon world in Japan. A amnesic teen appears in Japan and gets named Takato Matsuki. Digimon/Zelda crossover, Link/Midna, 5 chapters done.
1. Chapter 1: Hero of Time

**Authors Comments: I changed it! For new readers, don't pay attention to this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ or Digimon.**

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

Link lay face up in the ground. His whole body screamed with pain. He could not move without feeling extreme pain. He turned toward the left of him, seeing a small reddish orange imp laying next to him. "Link..." She said. "Ha, ha, so the "Hero of Time" has finally fallen at last." A low evil voice sneered. He looked up, painfully, at the dark figure in front of him. The figure only laughed and shouted, "Once you are dead, I, Ganondorf, will take the Triforce of courage and have it join mine!" He held up his Triforce of Power. "And then the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom will be an easy picking! Then all of the Triforce will be mine, as will Hyrule!! (-Eye twitch- SHUT UP GANON!)" Laughing manically (Hes crayzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy!), Ganondorf pulled out his sword and swung it in a way that it hovered over the green clad hero's heart (...Crap.).

'_No…_' Link thought as the blade hovered over his heart. '_I can't let everything I've done go to this far go to waste!_' Then a idea came to him. '_Maybe I can seal the Triforce in me...with my memories_' He thought with sadness, but he knew it had to be done. He made the Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand glow and he saw Ganondorf's Triforce of Power glow as well. "No!!" Ganondorf screamed when the Triforce disappeared and appeared to glow on Link's hand. Then the Triforce of Wisdom appeared on his hand as well. Then a light covered the Hero of Time. He was consumed by the light and cried out as he felt his memories flee from him. The last thing he felt before all was black was a small black hand grab his leg and disappear with him.

Ganondorf stared out in confusion. '_What happened?_' He thought. One moment and he had the hero of time and the Triforce of Courage in his grasp, and the next thing he knows is that the Hero of Time vanishes and takes the Triforce of Power, Wisdom, and Courage with him. "NO!!" Ganondorf screamed in anguish.

**.:Hyrule Castle (-Castle Explodes- 0.o -Holds up dynamite- Errrrrrrrrrr...whoops.):.**

Zelda looked out the window of the castle longingly. Her Triforce of Wisdom had disappeared. She didn't know how, but she had felt that Link had left this dimension. '_Oh Link...I hope you are okay..._'

**.:Digimon Dimension:.**

Mie Matsuki stared outside of her window in shock. The window was filled with bright light. She rushed out of the bedroom without bothering to put on anything warm. She ran outside and the light subsided to reveal a blond boy in a green tunic (About what she would guess would be about 10 years old) wearing what she thought was toys: A sword and a shield with three gold triangles (The Triforce) in the center. "Where are your parents?" She asked sweetly. The boy turned to her and said, sadly, "I don't...remember..." The boy looked down. "I can't even remember my name... " Mie smiled and said, "Well if you don't remember I'll adopt you so you can have a family." The boy looked at her with surprise. "You would do that for me?" He said timidly. Mie smiled. "Yes...and I have always wanted a child..." She said, "I'll name you Takato."

The boy looked up at her. "Takato?"

"Yes."

He thought about it. "Takato? I like it."

Mie smirked, "That's what I wanted to name my child."

Takato smiled, "I'm happy to be a part of your family, Miss."

Mie smiled 'I do too...but...he has to look like us...'

"Takato...lets go to the store."

Takato looked at her weird, "For what?"

"For some brown hair dye and red eye contacts."

**.:Someplace else:.**

A woman with red hair stared outside of her window in shock. The window was filled with bright light. She rushed out of the bedroom without bothering to put on anything warm. She ran outside and the light subsided to reveal a red haired girl in a pretty dress (About what she would guess would be about 10 years old) wearing a big head piece. "Where are your parents?" She asked sweetly. The girl turned to her and said, sadly, "I don't...remember..." The girl looked down. "I can't even remember my name... "The red-haired woman smiled and said, "Well if you don't remember I'll adopt you so you can have a family." The girl looked at her with surprise. "You would do that for me?" She said timidly. smiled. "Yes...and I have always wanted a child..." She said, "I'll name you..."

* * *

**Yeah so this is my first fiction so be nice and don't send mean reviews! (Cause that mean. You don't want that. D:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Takato Matzuki

**Author's comments: "How did you like the first one? I'll try to update everyday, except on Weekends. By the way, I am going to put this story after the D-reaper saga...sorry for the people that want it when Takato found the blue card... (First thought: -Dun, dun dun, dun, DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!- YOU GOT A BLUE CARD! YOU CAN USE IT TO DIGIVOLVE YOUR DIGIMON :D)"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Digimon.**

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

_Mie Matsuki stared outside of her window in shock. The window was filled with bright light. She rushed out of the bedroom without bothering to put on anything warm. She ran outside and the light subsided to reveal a blonde boy in a green tunic (About what she would guess would be about 10 years old) wearing what she thought was toys: A sword and a shield with three gold triangles (The Triforce) in the center. "Where are your parents?" She asked sweetly. The boy turned to her and said, sadly, "I don't...remember..." The boy looked down. "I can't even remember my name... " Mie smiled and said,"Well if you don't remember I'll adopt you so you can have a family." The boy looked at her with surprise."You would do that for me?" He said timidly. Mie smiled. "Yes...and I have always wanted a child..." She said, "I'll name you Takato."_

**.:Someplace else:.**

_A woman with red hair stared outside of her window in shock. The window was filled with bright light. She rushed out of the bedroom without bothering to put on anything warm. She ran outside and the light subsided to reveal a red haired girl in a pretty dress (About what she would guess would be about 10 years old) wearing a big head piece. "Where are your parents?" She asked sweetly. The girl turned to her and said, sadly, "I don't...remember..." The girl looked down. "I can't even remember my name... "The red-haired woman smiled and said, "Well if you don't remember I'll adopt you so you can have a family." The girl looked at her with surprise. "You would do that for me?" She said timidly. smiled. "Yes...and I have always wanted a child..." She said, "I'll name you..."_

_--_

RING!! A boy with a mob of messy brown hair jumped out of bed. He opened his eyes to reveal bright blue eyes rose (Hes not wearing his red eye contacts when he sleeps, I believe it would hurt :3) jumped out of bed. "Takato!" A voice sounded from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!" "Coming Mom!" Takato cried out. He turned to his desk and grabbed his red eye contacts, favorite goggles, and then snatched the D-Tector (Thats what it's called right? o.O) and ran downstairs. When he saw his mom, he smiled and said, "Hi mom, what's for breakfast today(Bread, bread, and more bread :D)?" She smiled and said, "Eggs and ham on Guilmon bread(I saw it on some fan fictions like Hazards Sorrow)." Guilmon pooped (I mean plopped up) up and jumped up in joy, "Yay, Guilmon bread :3" Takato smiled. Guilmon had become part of the family after the D-reaper incident.

But enough about that.

Today, there was a costume party today during school, and he knew exactly what to wear. He told everyone that he was going to dress up as the Hero of Time as shown in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time game, with a green tunic.

After breakfast, he when back up stairs and grabbed the weird clothes he was wearing the dad his mom had found him. He always found it weird that he was wearing those clothes, but he had figured he was just a major fan.

He washed his hair out so its natural coloring came out(It's blond), combed it. Then he put on the green tunic, then the belt(Er...I think its safe to say he took out the bombs o.O) and put the shield on(...And the sword. :P). He then ran downstairs. "Wow, Takato." Mom said. "You look interesting."

Takato smiled, "I decided not to take off the contacts just so my friends won't know I have blue eyes."

"Ah, good idea." She said. He gave her a kiss and left for school. When he saw his friends(Lets see...Kazu is Mido, Kenta is a random Kokiri, Jeri is Saria, Henry is...wait...-Ponders-(Advice please lol)) and they saw him, well, you can guess their reactions.

"Whoa!"

"You look just like Link. Just with red eyes."

He scratched his head. "Really?"

"Yep."

Takato looked around. "Wheres Rika?"

"She said that she was going to be Zelda."

"Really? I'm having trouble thinking of her in a dress."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Yeah so I will try to update as soon as possible(Just not this weekends or any after) :3  
**

**Rate and Review?(Like I said be nice. 'Cause I'm new.) xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Princess Zelda

**Author's comments: Like I said, I'll try to update everyday except on weekends. -Has nothing else to say- By the way, I have NEVER played LoZ except for Oracle of Time, and Oracle of Seasons. (I've only seen LoZ: OOT in YouTube :P) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Digimon.**

* * *

_**.:Recap:.**_

_"Ah, good idea." She said. He gave her a kiss and left for school. When he saw his friends(Lets see...Kazu is Mido, Kenta is a random Kokiri, Jeri is Saria, Henry is...wait...-Ponders-(Advice please lol)) and they saw him, well, you can guess their reactions._

_"Whoa!"_

_"You look just like Link. Just with red eyes."_

_He scratched his head. "Really?"_

_"Yep."_

_Takato looked around. "Wheres Rika?"_

_"She said that she was going to be Zelda."_

_"Really? I'm having trouble thinking of her in a dress."_

_"Yeah."_

--

** .:Zelda's POV(Point of View):.**

Zelda looked through the window sadly. 'It's been a year since he was here' She thought. She pulled out a blue ocarina with a gold band and three triangles on it from her robes (She didn't have pockets in her dress, so I made her wear a robe :D). Link had dropped it when he had changed dimensions to save Hyrule. She looked down at it sadly. What Link didn't know when he received the Ocarina, she had not taught him another song witch had been handed down from the members of the royal family: "The Song of Dimension." It had the power to allow a person to go between any dimension they wanted. They only had to know the dimension they are going to or a person in the dimension and it would take you there. The only drawback is the Ocarina would have to stay here(In other words...you would be trapped in that world, unless you can find some other way to get back). She looked at the Ocarina. "I think..." She began, "Its time for me to save him(lol)." She put the Ocarina to her lips and started to play "The Song of Dimension"

-Kingdom Hearts Fight Song(You know--the song that plays when you fight a boss in KH)-

The Ocarina glowed, covering her. She felt it bringing her to the dimension where Link was.

When the Ocarina stopped glowing, it fell on the ground with a tink.

**.:Unknown POV(Point Of View):.**

A dark figure came out of the shadows and picked up the Ocarina. He cackled. Little did the Hyrulian Princess known that he had been watching her play "The Song of Dimension(Ok...its going to be SOD now okay?)"

'Soon...' He thought, 'Soon I will have Hyrule in my grasp again!!'

Evilish (Try again sir :P) Laughter echoed through room along with a flash of light(Accompanied by a tink xD)

**.:Zelda's POV:.**

"OMFH!" Zelda cried out as she landed on the ground. Hard. 'Owch.' She thought, rubbing her...rear-end (...no comment.) 'Where am I?' she thought, surveying her surroundings. She saw a large, long building made of metal, with lots of windows. Lots of children came out of the doors. She turned her head as she heard a group of voices talking.

"Hey Takato..." She heard one vioce asked. "Did you see Rika yet?"

"No." said another voice, apparently, she guessed, belonged to "Takato".

"Well she should be here soon..." The voice belonging to Takato said.

'I should go over there and see if they can help me find out where Link is.' She reasoned, running over to the direction the voices came from.

**.:Takato's POV:.**

Takato looked around worried. 'Where's Rika, I hope she wasn't attacked by a digimon.'

"Hey cheer up!" Kazu said.

"Yeah," Kenta shouted. "She might have just got stuck in her dress."

Takato smirked. "Yeah, its definitely possible."

**.:Rika's POV:.**

"AAAAA-CHO!" Rika rubbed her nose. 'What was that? Whatever, I have bigger problems.' She thought, looking down. She was tangled in the dress. 'Darn dress.' she thought, struggling.

**.:Takato's POV:.**

"...Yeah." Takato sighed. 'Still...' he thought, turning his head. Then,he saw a blond girl in a pink dress running toward them.

'RIKA!' He thought joyfully, waving furiously.

**.:Zelda's POV:.**

She turned the corner and finally spotted the group she had heard and ran toward them. She looked at the people around her, and she saw some Kokori and some Hyrulians. 'Kokori? Hyrulians? I thought this was a different dimension. Weird.' She thought. She turned back to the group she was heading to before. She noticed that one of them had seen her and was waving at her. She looked harder and gasped.

It was Link.

"LINK!" She cried out, running over and hugging him, not noticing him tensing at her touch (Haha poor Takato).

* * *

**Oh...this is going on smoothly :3 **

**Yeah so I will try to update as soon as possible(Just not this weekends or any after)**

**Rate and Review?(****Send some good reviews I'll be sure to look at them (Advice would be nice T3T)**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**Author's Comments: "...Yeah sorry for the wait, finals and my laziness happened :P Um...by the way...you should know, chapter 5 isn't comeing till I get to a certain point in Maple Hearts, you will see why soon. Review Maple Hearts ok? I only see one review on it T.T"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ or Digimon (Cough duh!). I only own the idea, and if you see anything that looks somewhat like yours, its a coincidence.  
**

* * *

**_Recap(I'm going to start adding them) _**

_She turned the corner and finally spotted the group she had heard and ran toward them. She looked at the people around her, and she saw some Kokori and some Hyrulians. 'Kokori? Hyrulians? I thought this was a different dimension. Weird.' She thought. She turned back to the group she was heading to before. She noticed that one of them had seen her and was waving at her. She looked harder and gasped._

_It was Link._

_"LINK!" She cried out, hugging him and not noticing him tensing at her touch.  
_

**.:Takato's POV:**

'Ok...' Takato thought, blushing furiously and trying to stay calm. 'There's this girl that is dressed like Zelda, HUGGING me and calling me Link. I mean, I know I'm dressed as him but COME ON!'

"Link..." The girl said. "Where have you been all thins time?"

"Um..." Takato said, "I'm not Link."

"What?" She said.

""I'm not him." He explained, "I'm just dressed as him."

"B-but..." said the girl, looking like she was going to cry.

"W-wait don't cry!" Takato stuttered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

""N-no," The girl said. "It's ok it was my mistake. I-"

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard in the direction of (Um...a park -.-')

"Whoa!" Takato cried out, falling over. "Was that a digimon?"

The girl looked at him. "A digimon?"

_'Ok...so this girl doesn't know digimon at all. What is she, from a different dimension or something(xD Yes Takato she is.)?' _Takato thought as he grabbed his Digivice(Uh was his called? A D-Tector?) "Digimon are creatures made from data in a digital world."

"Digital World? Digimon?" She said, cocking her head. He sighed. "Later ok?" He ran toward where the bakery was looking for Guillmon.

"Hey Takatomon!" said a childish voice. He turned around. "Guillimon!" He exclaimed. "Come on boy, we got to do something." He came out with Guillimon and everything else ready and ran to the direction of the park.

**.:Unknown POV:.**

_'Heh, heh, heh...' _Thought a mind full of (stupidity!) malicious(and stupidity!) _'This should bring him here...'_ The man thought, crushing the ground with (Random person: His giant sword!) his magic powers (Random Person: Darn it! Me: Shut it! -Pulls out a light saber-).

"What are you doing?!" A voice cried out from behind him. He whirled around and smirked. It was the 'Hero of Time', Link! But what was that red dinosaur next to him? Whatever, it was time to get his revenge!

**.:Zelda's POV(Darn she's going to be unhappy):.**

'I should probably follow him' She said looking over to where the Link-look-alike went, and ran to in the direction of where he went. 'There he is!' She thought seeing him walking out of the house with...wait what was that? He was walking out with a red dinosaur that had black triangles all around its body. They ran to the direction of the park.When they got there, she saw a dark figure destroying the park. The Link-look-alike suddenly cried out, "What are you doing?!" The figure turned around. She gasped. It was Ganondorf! But how did he get here?

**.:Takato's POV:. **

_'Hey, that guy's dressed up as Ganondorf!' _Takato thought, pulling out his D-Tector._ 'Why are people dressed up as Legend of Zelda dressed up like this acting like the person they are dressed as?' _

"Hey!" He heard behind him and turned around and saw the girl dressed up as Zelda behind him. "What are you doing here, Ganondorf??" She said. _'Huh? She called him Ganondorf without asking about why he was destroying the place.'_Takato thought.

The man laughed and said, "You don't need to know that Princess!" The man turned to him. "Right now, I need to kill the Hero of Time!" Takato looked at him. "Um...sir?" He said. Ganon looked at him as if he was nuts. "What??"

"Um..." Takato said, "Well I told this girl before and now you..." He took a DEEP breath. "I'M NOT LINK! God!"

Ganondorf smirked and raised his sword. "Oh really...then why do I feel the power of the triforces coming from you?"

Takato stiffened. "What?"

"Yes..." He said, drawing out his sword. "And now I'm going to get it back!"

* * *

_**Review please x3 (Send NICE ones must I say.)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Ganondorf

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Hi! x3. By the way, I have a character in Maple Story called KenKazaki2, xD -Looks at Maple Story- WHAT? I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FOR 1 HOUR I'VE ONLY BEEN ON FOR 30 MINUTES! -Gets a sword out- **

**Takato: o.O What the heck is she doing??**

**Link: Um... -Looks at me- Apparently, going nuts. T-T**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Whahahahaha!! -Stabs computer-**

**Ganon: -Walks in- Hi? o.O**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: -Kills Ganon- Whoops.**

**Link and Takato: o.O OMG RUUUUUN!! -Runs-**

**Henry: -Walks in- Whats going- -Sees sword- OH CRAP! -Runs-**

**Zelda and Rika: lol xD**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Um...disclaimer?**

**Zelda: Disclaimer: . doesn't own LoZ or Digimon. ...or the idea sadly.  
**

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

_**.:Takato's POV:.** _

_'Hey, that guy's dressed up as Ganondorf!' Takato thought, pulling out his D-Tector.__ 'Why are people dressed up as Legend of Zelda dressed up like this acting like the person they are dressed as?' _

_"Hey!" He heard behind him and turned around and saw the girl dressed up as Zelda behind him. "What are you doing here, Ganondorf??" She said. __'Huh? She called him Ganondorf without asking about why he was destroying the place.'Takato thought._

_The man laughed and said, "You don't need to know that Princess!" The man turned to him. "Right now, I need to kill the Hero of Time!" Takato looked at him. "Um...sir?" He said. Ganon looked at him as if he was nuts. "What??"_

_"Um..." Takato said, "Well I told this girl before and now you..." He took a breath. "I'M NOT LINK! God!"_

_Ganondorf smirked and raised his sword. "Oh really...then why do I feel the power of the triforces coming from you?"_

_Takato stiffened. "What?"_

_"Yes..." He said, drawing out his sword. "And now I'm going to get it back!"_

--

**.:Takato's POV:.**

"Ah!" He cried as Ganondorf swung his sword at him (Ganondorf is sword happy o.O) and the force of the hit threw him off balance.

_'I am 100 confused at what is happening right now.' _He thought, pulling out his D-Arc (Thanks guys xD).

"Guilimon, Digivolve!" He cried, thrusting the D-Arc in the air and watched as Guilmon was covered in light.

**.:Guilmon's (lol you didn't expect that) POV:.**

"Guilmon Digivole To!" He cried out as digital rings surrounded him filling him with light. He felt his skin peel off to reveal digital code (or what ever those green lines are). He felt his body growing bigger and taller and his skin cover his body again. He swished his tail and snorted fire. "GROWLMAN!" He growled and the light subsided to reveal a big red dinosaur with black triangles all over its body.

**.:Takato's POV:.**

"All right!" He cried out as he saw Growlman appeared in a flash of light (I'm just going to assume this is what happens)

"Digimodify!" He cried out as he pulled out a card. "(Insert) Activate! Toast that creep(Manga line)!" He said sliding the card in the slot in the D-Ark.

"Pyro Sphere!" Growlman shouted before spitting out a red ball of flame.

Ganon smacked the ball of fire effortlessly.

"Oh crud wheres Rika when you need her??" Takato said.

**.:Rika's POV:. **

"AHHHHH-COOOOOOO!" She cried out. "Darn allergies..." She pulled at the dress that she had been stuck in for a half an hour. "Finally!" She cried when it slipped on the right way. "Ok, Renamon!" she cried out when Renamon appeared by her. "Lets go over to where the explosion is!"

**.:Ganon's POV:.**

"Hmph!" He said, swinging his sword and whacking Guilimon into a wall.

**.:Takato's POV:.**

"Guilimon!" He cried out as he saw his friend get smashed on the wall. "Are you okay?" He said holding his partners head up.

Guilimon smiled, "Yeah..." He said painfully. Takato clenched his teeth and brought out the D-Arch. He held it close to his chest and cried out 2 words.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**(Whoosh, Takato turns into a knight with a lance and a shield with the hazard symbol on it! YAY!)**

"GALANTMON!" Takato cried out and turned toward Ganondorf.

Ganondorf smirked and said, "Show me what you got, Link." Takato grinned and placed his shield on the ground, pointed in Ganondorf's direction.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" The hazard symbol glowed and glowed till it was blinding. Then it shot out a beam of light that was heading in Ganondorf's direction. The beam of light was almost upon him when Ganondorf smirked and smacked the blast back and Galantmon/Takato.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Takato/Gallantmon cried when the blast hit him, sending Takato/Gallantmon flying into 3 buildings before skidding to a stop.

"W-what the, he's stronger than you would expect based on the game..." Takato/Gallantmon muttered, rubbing his head.

Hearing a whooshing sound above him, Takato/Gallantmon looked up and narrowly dodged an attack from Ganondorf.

"I really need help here, I can't defeat him by myself..." Takato/Gallantmon said, before getting slammed onto the ground by Ganondorf's sword. The force of the hit sent him into the ground, causing a huge crater in the ground.

_'D-darn it where's Rika?'_ Tako/Gallantmon thought, before seeing a gaint sword ready do finish him off. _'RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

* * *

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Review Please!**

**Rika: Yeah! :D  
**

**Link and Takato: -Peeks around corner- Is it safe?**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: -Hides sword- Um...yes? -Shifty eyes-  
**


End file.
